Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-63.161.170.100-20130421024303
@TLMB: I checked, and YES! I was talking to you! :D And we have bagels?? O.o :D *goes and checks own post* ...Oh yeah!! :D Marie: Ooh, may I have a bagel?!? Thomas: Please? Marie: Oh right, please??? :) Me: Of course! :) *hands bagel* Marie: *starts eating bagel* Mm! Old-fashioned kind! WG: 'Old-fashioned'? What are bagels like now? Thomas: *holds out bagel for us to see* Behold, the bagel of the future... Everyone: Oooh... aaaah... 9.9 Marie: *giggles* Hey, you sounded like Grampa Doof! ^^ IB: Hey, did you just pull that bagel out of thin air?? *disappears and appears again* :) G: Gadzooks! That's physically and scientifically impossible! Thomas: *shrugs* I guess it's a Fletcher thing. My dad does it all the time. Me: Yep! ^^ Now who else wants bagels? Everyone (except DTB): Me!! :D Marie: *lighbulb appears above head* Hey Tommy and Jazz, we should help give these bagels to everyone!! *pulls out random notepad and starts drawing blueprints* :D Jazz: *grins* You thinking what I'm thinking? Thomas: Oh brother... :/ Jazz: *elbows him, smirking* What? No yelling at her for calling you Tommy? ^^ Thomas: *looks annoyedly at her* Ugh, Jazz, really? *sigh* Hey Marie, don't call me Tommy. Marie: *drawing* Sorry Tommy! ^^ :) Thomas: ... Jazz: What? No anger at all? I'd say you've gotten used to it. ^^ Thomas: No I haven't! I just was more concerned about her blowing up the whole backyard again, only with all these people in it, that's all... DD: I'm immune to stuff blowing up! I'll be fine! :D DTB: And I've had my share of explosions as well, trust me. WG: I'm a super-powered alien, I should be be okay if something does happen to explode. But still— Marie: *still drawing excitedly* And I'm immune to explosions too, just like Grampa Doof! :D I blow up so much stuff, I kinda have to be. :D Thomas: ...Wait, you guys heard all that?? O.o WG: Super-hearing. :) DTB: Mice have very sensitive ears. >:) DD: *shrugs* I'm just standing right here. Hey, anyone want a hot dog? Random pelican: Meee! DD: *throws random hot dog up at pelican, who then transforms into the inflatable turtle and flies away with a jet pack* ...Well that was strange! Rookie: Yup! I'll have a hot dog! With extra everything, please. :) Marie: And I heard it 'cuz you guys were talking, duh! ^^ Thomas: ... Marie: ANYWAYS, so were you thinking what I was thinking, Jazz? :) Both girls (at the same time): A BAGEL LAUNCHER!! 8D DD: -Inator!! :D Marie: Yay!! :D DD: How evil!! :D Thomas: *facepalms* Grampa Doof, I really don't see HOW a device that launches bagels at people is evil. DD: Please, it's just Doof, I'm not your grampa yet. And of COURSE it can be used for evil!! I mean, COME ON, you can launch bagels at people when they don't want a bagel, or just randomly throw bagels at people's windows to make an annoying THUNK! noise! Ooh, or even worse, someone asks for a plain bagel, and you give them a CREAM CHEESE AND ONION BAGEL!! >:D Isn't that just TOTALLY EVIL?? :D :D :D You agree, right Perry the Platy—oh wait, he's not here. You say this platypus' name is Perry too? HE'S SO CUTE!!! 8D *huggles Perry, who nearly chokes, and then looks as seriously annoyed as a mindless pet is allowed to be* Oh, you're such a cute little platypus!! Yes you are!! :D If you didn't look so much like my nemesis, I'd have to take you home to be my very own platypet! :D Jazz: O.o Uh... yeah. He's been Marie's dad's pet for almost as long as he can remember! ...Oh, right, that's Perry from the past. How far back are you guys from again? WGF, TLWG and Me: *barbershop quartet style* WGF: We... Me: Are... TLWG: From... All: 20 YEARS AGO! :D *high five each other, then start playing catch with a random beach ball* Marie: ^^ Wow Perry, you must be what, 5 then? :) Cool! Maybe you can meet your older self sometime! :D Daddy and Uncle Ferb made this cool machine that keep his muscles and stuff from wearing out. He still likes to nap a lot though. Speaking of which, hey! Where's Perry? Thomas: *looks around* Also, hey! Where's Steve? (scene cuts to a slightly older-looking Perry, along with a young chameleon) Random singing people: Per-ry! RSP: Steve the Third! Narrator: Wait wait, you can't just cut to another scene like that! Me: Can, and am. :) Narrator: Well at least leve something for the others to write about! Me: Oh, fine... :P *scene switched back* WG: ...Uh, that all sounds fun, but shouldn't we be looking for Dory...? DTB: *finishes eating giant pile of random cheese* Yes, so I can get to that meeting. If we stay here for much longer, I won't even be able to call and tell them that I'll be late! :/ Marie: Don't worry mister, we'll get on it right away!! 8D (grown up) Phineas: *sticks head out the door* Marie? Remember to clean up what exploded before starting another project, okay—Who're those people? *walks outside* Marie: Daddy, meet WordGirl (she's a superhero), Gary (he's a talking scientist penguin), TLWG, WGF, and TLM (they're 'wiki-ers', and they do random stuff), Dr. Two Brains (he's a half-mouse evil scientist), Rookie (he's a talking green penguin with a propeller hat), Invisi-Bill (he can turn invisible), Grampa Doof and Perry from the past, and— Future Phineas: Oh hey, Klimpaloon! How are you, buddy? Haven't seen ya in a while... K: NANG NANG NANG!! IB: He says he's doing good, but has recently discovered he's allergic to daffodils. Aw, that's too bad! Sorry Klimpaloon! INVISI-BILL! *disappears* 8D FP: Okay... well... This actually isn't too much weirder than a lot of the stuff I've done before. Hi guys! Nice to meet you all! :) Everyone: Hi Mr. Flynn! FP: *looks at watch* Oh, I'm late for the meeting with the city council... Sorry sweetie, gotta go! Have fun with your new friends! And keep an eye on them for me please, Dr. D! :) *presses button on watch and hovercar materializes in front of him* See you guys in a little while! Marie: Bye Daddy! Say hi to Mr. Baljeet while you're there! :) FP: Will do! :) *hops in hovercar and it zooms away* DD: ...Wait, who am I supposed to be watching? And why? And who in Gimmelstump was that guy? You know, I'm having a hard time processing all this. Me: Y'know guys, this is getting to be more of a PnF fanfic than a WG one. Here's another random character! :D Ms. Question: *randomly appears* Huh? Where am I? Who are you guys? ...Are those bagels? Me: Yup! Want one? MQ: ...Oh, why not? *takes bagel* But why am I—*sees us*—Oh. -.- Do you wiki-ers EVER stop going on these random adventures and dragging all of us characters into it? Russel: I don't think they will, judging by all of us here. And that marshmallow tapir with sunglasses too. Wiki-ers: Yay, it's Russel!! :D Russel: *waves* Hi... WG: Okay, first of all, AWW! You're so cute! ^^ Second, you don't really seem surprised by this... Russel: I found a script and was reading it. Interesting storyline, but it could use a little less of all the spontaneously-chosen fandoms and such. Wiki-ers: *gasp in horror* :O Russel: And that's the end of this post! Good night, people reading this! :) Me: Hey, you can't end i— ~TLM